Wallflower
by Anita Quinn
Summary: Anita isn't exactly what you would call... "social" at the gatherings held in the Demon Realm. Ghirahim of course tries to break her of such a habit.


_**Wallflower**_

_**Anita Knight**_

If I stayed silent, no one would notice me… they would barely even look at me. It's how I wanted it. I stayed in my own little corner, watching the party with nervous eyes-especially whenever one of the guests would get near enough to see me… I didn't like being noticed-not by this crowd.

"Anita?"

I turned abruptly, "Ghirahim…" I sighed dismally. Great, just great... I should have known he'd come looking for me…

He smiled down at me, his cheerful demeanor rivaling my nervousness. He kissed me on the cheek, drink in hand. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

I shrugged, turning away from him, feeling him move closer beside me, placing a hand against my shoulder. "Aren't you bored all by yourself?" I heard the mocking tone in his voice. He knew I preferred being alone… He laughed at my silence, slowly wrapping his arms about my neck, nuzzling softly against me before kissing me again-this time on my neck-laughing as I blushed, averting my gaze. "Not the tiniest bit lonely?"

I shook my head, raising my eyes to his gaze when he stepped in front of me, putting down the wine. He held his hand out as if to take my own. I drew back. "…I'm fine, Ghirahim…"

"Come and dance with me, Darling-I insist! I won't have you spending all night alone-it just isn't right." He gazed at me expectantly, but I just leaned back in my chair, further away from him.

"I don't want to…"

"That's a lie." He sounded amused.

"But I…" before I could protest he took my hand, forcing me up from the chair, nearly dragging me out onto the ballroom floor, "Ghirahim!"

"You've got to stop being such a wallflower my dear!" he stated playfully, swinging me around-one hand at my waist, the other continuing to hold my hand. Instinctively I placed my other hand at his shoulder, and he smirked at me. "You see? You're doing a grand job already." He chuckled softly.

I glanced longingly at my chair in the corner, frowning as I caught the eyes of a few surrounding Demons. My blood ran cold. "B-but I…"

"You know how to Waltz don't you?" his tone was teasing.

"Well I…"

"I taught you how, didn't I?" he smiled down at me, and I knew I couldn't simply lie to him… we'd spent many nights dancing alone together-out in the gardens. He'd taught me everything about ballroom dances and proper etiquette. Though it was much different doing such things alone with him, rather than having a large crowd…

I glanced nervously around the ballroom-and the Demons surrounding us glanced back at me-the men smirking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable-the women glaring at me with hints of jealousy in their eyes as I stood in Ghirahim's arms. I shrank back, moving closer to him. "Ghirahim…"

"You'll do fine, Darling." He whispered softly in my ear, but it wasn't my performance I was worried about.

I wasn't worried I'd embarrass myself (though I most likely would) it was just my Fathers subjects made me quite uncomfortable… I still hadn't gotten used them after so long of living in the Demon Realm-they were frightening creatures… "Ghirahim, please…" I whispered softly, moving closer to him, "I don't want to…"

I heard Ghirahim sigh before turning my head, tilting my chin up to look him fully in the eye. "Don't look at them… look at me."

"I…" before I could continue, he lifted my hand, twirling me, catching me in his arms as I fell-stumbling over my own feet from the sudden motion, my hair sweeping the floor. "G-Ghirahim…" I looked up at him with shock.

He chuckled softly, rolling his eyes when my own roved across the ballroom, "Don't look at them… just at me… yes, that's it. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss me…

"Ahem!"

"Master…" Ghirahim rolled his eyes again, pulling me back up onto my feet, one hand still about my waist as he pulled me closer. I shrank back under my Fathers gaze.

"I'm quite disappointed in you, my Sword… You spend all your time tonight searching for my daughter-who, as far as I can seem to gather, prefers to remain hidden at such events. It's bad enough that she should act in such a fashion, but from you, it's inexcusable. Look here," he gestured to the guests surrounding us, "certainly you can find another woman to occupy your time…"

The Demon women around us fluttered their eyelashes, smiling at Ghirahim as he rolled his eyes, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, "On the contrary, Master," he made a mocking bow, "I would much rather spend my evening with the loveliest Demon woman your Realm has to offer me…" he leaned closer to me, taking my hand in his.

"SHE ISN'T EVEN FULL-BLOOD!" one woman shouted, coming closer, anger on her face. "SHE'S NOT ONE OF US! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A PITIFUL HALF-BREED! OF A GODDESS NO LESS!" there was disgust and venom in her tone as she turned her nose up at me-the other Demons around us nodding and murmuring in agreement.

Father growled, glaring harshly at me. I took a step back. I was just humiliating him even more… but it wasn't my fault he had decided to "get it on" with my Mother-Din. I stepped away, prying myself from Ghirahim's grasp as the women swarmed around him-Ghirahim glaring, backing away. "Ladies… please! Control yourselves!"

"Oh, my Lord…" they swooned, trying to get him to dance with him-and I felt myself drawing back even further.

I went back to my corner, sighing as I leaned against a pillar-turned away from the crowd. I closed my eyes, gasping softly as I was suddenly pulled away-opening my eyes, barely having time to react when I suddenly felt a pair of lips fall gently, yet passionately against my own. "Mmmm…" I sighed, melting into the kiss, wrapping my arms about his shoulders before he pulled away. "Ghirahim…"

He smiled, sneaking another kiss, pulling me even closer, "Come… I promised you a dance, I prepare to give it to you!" he swept me literally off my feet, picking my up in his arms, carrying me bridal-style through the ballroom.

"Ghirahim!" I gasped, meeting my Fathers eyes-shrinking back against his scrutinizing gaze, ignoring the whining's and cursing's of the women around us.

"Relax Darling, and just ignore them…" he chuckled, carrying me out into the gardens.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he finally set me down, allowing me to walk beside him through the garden.

He only winked at me silently, taking me even further into the hedges-leading me into a c mini clearing. I smiled, seeing a large veranda with a curling canopy of rosy vines surrounding it.

"Ghirahim…"

"I promised you a dance." He repeated with a sweep of his cloak, taking my hand. He kissed my fingertips, leading me onto the wooden floor, pulling me close.

I smiled, leaning against his chest, feeling him lightly stroke my hair. I sighed, "Do you see why I hide now?"

He only chuckled in response, "yes, I suppose I do…"

"You won't ever do that to me again, will you?"

"Sweet-Heart, you have to get used to them…"

I only rolled my eyes, eliciting another chuckle from him. He spun me around, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against his chest-swaying silently. He stayed silent a moment and I could tell he wanted to say something… "Ghirahim, what is it?"

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing, Darling, really… just those women." I heard him growl.

"Yes, beautiful, weren't they?" I felt a pang of sadness snatch at my heart… True, I never wanted to be a full-blood! But would Ghirahim soon tire of me?

"Oh, they certainly weren't all that!" he sighed, turning me to face him, lifting my chin so that I would be forced to look at him. "Much too noisy for my taste…" he smirked, nuzzling against me before he planted a kiss against my lips.

"You mean… you don't care if I'm a… Half-Breed?"

Ghirahim glared, shaking his head, "that woman's words were cruel-she'll pay for it-I'll make sure of that… but no. My Darling, I love you for you who are… not for your breeding."

I was still feeling self-conscious, "But… w-wouldn't you prefer a…"

He shook his head, catching my lips in another kiss, silencing me quickly. "No. I don't prefer them at all!"

"Then… who do you prefer?"

He smirked, tilting my head up, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear-the better to see my eyes. His own held a glint of humor and lust within them as he pulled me close. "I prefer my quiet little Wallflower…"


End file.
